Non-Stop
"Why do you write '' like you’re running out of time? Write day and night like you’re running out of time?"'' '' '''Non-Stop '- dwudziesta czwarta piosenka z musicalu Hamilton, kończąca pierwszy akt. Fabuła Aaron Burr i Alexander Hamilton wracają po wojnie do Nowego Jorku. Zaczynają karierę adwokacką i wspólnie bronią Leviego Weeksa. Burr pyta Hamiltona, dlaczego uważa się za najmądrzejszego. Później Hamilton zostaje wybrany na Konwencję Konstytucyjną i pomaga w pisaniu Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wiedząc, że Burr jest dobrym i skutecznym prawnikiem, Hamilton proponuje mu udział w pisaniu "Federalisty" - esejów popierających Konstytucję. Burr odmawia, a Alexander kieruje swoją propozycję do Jamesa Madisona i Johna Jaya, którzy zgadzają się. Angelica żegna się z Alexandrem, ponieważ odpływa ze swoim mężem do Londynu i przypomina, aby do niej pisał. Eliza prosi, aby Alexander poświęcił jej trochę swojego czasu. Washington z kolei proponuje Hamiltonowi posadę sekretarza skarbu, którą ten przyjmuje. Angelica i Eliza zgadzają się, co do tego, że Hamilton nigdy nie będzie zadowolony z tego, co ma. Tekst BURR After the war I went back to New York HAMILTON A-After the war I went back to New York BURR I finished up my studies and I practiced law HAMILTON I practiced law, Burr worked next door BURR Even though we started at the very same time Alexander Hamilton began to climb How to account for his rise to the top? Maaaaan, the man is Non-stop! HAMILTON Gentlemen of the jury, I’m curious, bear with me Are you aware that we’re making hist’ry? This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation HAMILTON The liberty behind Deliberation— HAMILTON I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt With my assistant counsel— BURR Co-counsel Hamilton, sit down Our client Levi Weeks is innocent. Call your first witness That’s all you had to say! HAMILTON Okay! One more thing— BURR Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Soon that attitude may be your doom! ENSEMBLE Awwww! BURR Why do you write like you’re running out of time? Write day and night like you’re running out of time? Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re running out of time Keep on fighting. In the meantime— HAMILTON Corruption’s such an old song that we can sing along in harmony And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany This colony’s economy’s increasingly stalling and Honestly, that’s why public service Seems to be calling me. I practiced the law, I practic’ly perfected it I’ve seen injustice in the world and I’ve corrected it Now for a strong central democracy If not, then I’ll be Socrates Throwing verbal rocks At these mediocrities. BURR Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention: HAMILTON I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention! BURR There as a New York junior delegate: HAMILTON Now what I’m going to say may sound indelicate… BURR Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?) His own plan for a new form of government! (What?) Talks for six hours! The convention is listless! MAN Bright young man… ENSEMBLE MAN Yo, who the f is this? BURR Why do you always say what you believe? Why do you always say what you believe? Ev’ry proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies! AND MEN Why do you write like it’s Going out of style? Write day and night like it’s Going out of style? AND COMPANY Ev’ry day you fight like it’s Going out of style Do what you do BURR Alexander? HAMILTON Aaron Burr, sir BURR It’s the middle of the night HAMILTON Can we confer, sir? BURR Is this a legal matter? HAMILTON Yes, and it’s important to me BURR What do you need? HAMILTON Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me BURR Okay HAMILTON I know I talk too much, I’m abrasive You’re incredible in court. You’re succinct, persuasive My client needs a strong defense. You’re the solution BURR Who’s your client? HAMILTON The new U.S. Constitution? BURR No HAMILTON Hear me out BURR No way! HAMILTON A series of essays, anonymously published Defending the document to the public BURR No one will read it HAMILTON I disagree BURR And if it fails? HAMILTON Burr, that’s why we need it BURR The constitution’s a mess HAMILTON So it needs amendments BURR It’s full of contradictions HAMILTON So is independence We have to start somewhere BURR No. No way HAMILTON You’re making a mistake BURR Good night HAMILTON Hey What are you waiting for? What do you stall for? BURR What? HAMILTON We won the war What was it all for? Do you support this constitution? BURR Of course HAMILTON Then defend it BURR And what if you’re backing the wrong horse? HAMILTON Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed For the notion of a nation we now get to build For once in your life, take a stand with pride I don’t understand how you stand to the side BURR I’ll keep all my plans Close to my chest I’ll wait here and see Which way the wind Will blow I’m taking my time Watching the Afterbirth of a nation Watching the tension grow. ANGELICA I am sailing off to London. I’m accompanied by someone Who always pays I have found a wealthy husband who will keep Me in comfort for all my days He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who Can match you for turn of phrase My Alexander HAMILTON Angelica ANGELICA Don’t forget to write ELIZA Look at where you are Look at where you started The fact that you’re alive is a miracle Just stay alive, that would be enough And if your wife could share a fraction of your time If I could grant you peace of mind Would that be enough? BURR Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men. In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. John Jay got sick after writing five. James Madison wrote twenty-nine. Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one! BURR How do you write like you’re Running out of time? Write day and night like you’re Running out of time? AND MEN Ev’ry day you fight Like you’re Running out of time Like you’re Running out of time Are you Running out of time? COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON) How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive? How do you write like you need it to survive? How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive? WASHINGTON They are asking me to lead I am doing the best I can To get the people that I need I’m asking you to be my right hand man HAMILTON Treasury or State? WASHINGTON I know it’s a lot to ask HAMILTON Treasury or State? WASHINGTON To leave behind the world you know… HAMILTON Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department? WASHINGTON Treasury HAMILTON Let’s go ELIZA Alexander… HAMILTON I have to leave ELIZA Alexander— HAMILTON Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now ELIZA Helpless… HAMILTON They are asking me to lead ELIZA Look around, isn’t this enough? ANGELICA He will never be satisfied He will never be satisfied Satisfied Satisfied… WASHINGTON History has its eyes… On… You! History has its eyes… On… You... HAMILTON I am not throwin’ away my shot! (Just you wait) I am not throwin’ away my shot! (Just you wait) I am Alexander Hamilton! Hamilton! (Just you wait) I am not throwin’ away my shot! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)